Night In
by Silk Queen
Summary: Booster Gold has a bit too much to drink at a welcome home party for the heroes. How will Ted react to Booster's sudden confession? Boostle, slash, and rated T because I wouldn't exactly want a kid to read this.


(**Hello- out there! Yay for a new Boostle fanfic? Just some fluff...for now. Written entirely from my phone, on the way to a convention... R&R please! Characters belong to DC...sadly. Trust me, you'd **_**know**_** if I owned them)**

Maybe it was the fact that Ted and Booster had just came back from a rather long and harrowing mission, more likely it was the fact that him and his best friend were ever so slightly extremely drunk; but Ted had the oddest feeling that Booster was setting him up for... something. As he looked around the room, he realized that everyone had left. Their "Welcome Home/ Congrats You're Not Dead " party had just petered out fifteen minutes ago or so. Guy and Tora had long since left to spend some... personal time together. The rest of the team and their friends had slowly trickled out of Ted's apartment; everyone but Booster of course.

Now as Ted looked over drunkenly at his friend, who was half drunk himself, he noticed Booster staring at him with an odd look on his face. Ted looked around. Noticing nothing that was unusual, he turned back around to look at Booster. "What?" he asked. Booster merely continued to stare at him, grinning. Ted was feeling a bit more than uncomfortable at this point; Booster must have had more to drink than he had thought. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Ted asked again,

" Booster, why the hell are you staring at me?" A slight tinge of irritation entered his voice. After an eternity, Booster replied him.

"I was just thinking about how handsome you look in the candle light ." Ted stared at his friend, a laugh threatening to make its way out his throat.

" Geez buddy, you've had more to drink than I thought. There aren't even candles in here. Come on, let's get you home. " as he finished his sentence, Booster looked around, as if searching for the phantom candles. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath before swiveling back around to look at Ted once more. This time, however, his face was mere centimeters from his own face.

Ted was so close to Booster that the fringe of his gold hair was just barely brushing Ted's forehead. Across from him blue eyes glinted in the dimly lit room.

" I was being serious. " he said, a hint of sadness entering his tone. Ted felt a slight shiver tingle throughout his body. He tried to break away, moving to the left he dove and picked up a half empty beer can.

" B-booster we can get you sobered up in a bit. Help me clean up for now." He moved over to pick up a bottle, but before he got to it, a rough hand wrapped itself around his arm. Before he knew it, he was pressed up against the wall, nose to nose with Booster Gold.

" Booster! Get off of me, I'm not jo-" before he could finish, he was cut off. A pair of soft lips crushed themselves against his own. Involuntarily, a small moan escaped his mouth. He jerked away, body shivering. In front of him Booster was looking at him expectantly, bouncing slightly on his heels. As confused as Ted was, he couldn't help but grin ever so slightly at the way Booster almost looked like an excited child. Ted laughed, realizing that it was some sort of prank.

" Ok Booster. Heh, you got me. Now who put you up to this? Where's the camera?" by now the beer in his system was beginning to wear off , and his vision began to become less blurred. The hurt he saw in Booster's eyes wasn't some trick of too much booze and bad lighting, it was all together too real. Ted felt his shoulders slump a little.

" Oh." he said softly. "Oh..."

He walked over to his couch and motioned for Booster to sit beside him. He'd never seen his friend so silent before. Running an anxious hand through his hair, he began. " Look, Booster. I like you a lot, okay? But only as a friend. We've been best friends for a while now... And, uh, if I ever sent the wrong message or made you think something... Well..." he looked at his feet, hands twiddling nervously in his lap. He stole a glance upward, and blanched at the sight of his friend's stony expression.

" This last mission I almost lost you, Ted." Booster said nothing more after that, letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air between them.

Ted didn't say anything for minutes. The air between them was heavy and all of a sudden his apartment seemed too humid. The whole while that the two had been silent, Booster hadn't stopped staring at him. He just had to break the silence, it was getting to be too much for him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment, but for now he felt an odd mixture of confusion, anxiety, and something else buried under all the other things swirling around his head at the moment. The words that next came out of his mouth surprised Booster, judging by the way he had jumped a bit when Ted spoke, but what he said surprised himself even more so.

" We can try again, just to see. " he had said. All of the words had come out suddenly, stumbling over one another. The moment the shock wore off he could detect a hint of Booster's old grin beginning to come back.

" I knew you couldn't resist me. " Booster said, a laugh in his voice. Internally, Ted let out a sigh of relief. That was the longest stretch of time he had ever seen Booster so ...not Booster.

So he closed his eyes, leaned towards Booster, and waited for the second kiss. Nothing came. He cracked open one eye, and saw Booster doing the exact same thing he was.

" Wait, aren't you kissing me?" Ted asked, confused.

" I was thinking the exact same thing. " Booster admitted.

"Why don't we just both lean in on the count of three or something?" Ted suggested hesitantly. Booster rolled his eyes.

" Ever the romantic, Ted." he said. But he grudgingly agreed to the plan.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Ted went forward, and so did Booster. Lips meeting in the middle as the two of them leaned closer together. Ted felt a ripple of electricity tear through his body. Booster had come closer to him, a pair of warm hands set firmly in the small of his back. He realized that he was slowly being pushed backwards. Soon his back was flat against the arm of the couch and Booster's hand were set on his shoulders. Ted, realizing this was in fact much better than he had anticipated, wound his hands in the tangle of blonde hair above him.

They were pressed together now, and Ted could feel every plane and edge of Booster's body above him. Knowing that if this went any farther he'd loss a self control, he broke away, gasping. Booster gave a sigh of content and settled down on top of Ted, his head nestled in the space between the nape of Ted's neck and shoulder. Ted looked down at the mass of blond hair that had settled contently on him. Cautiously, he laid a hand on Booster's back, and soon after the other hand joined. Booster smiled into Ted's neck and gave it a quick kiss. Ted idly began drawing abstract shapes with his hands.

"That was nice..." Booster mumbled into his shoulder. Ted closed his eyes and leaned back slightly.

"Yeah," he replied, " that was...nice."

" So, does this mean we're, you know? Together? "

" Hmm... I dunno Booster. ". Beneath him, he felt Booster stiffen. Grinning to himself, he continued. "We'll have to try again. Just to be sure. " A nip came at his collarbone.

" Don't tease me like that. " Booster groaned. Ted laughed, and kissed the top of Booster's head. A beat of steady breathing came from Booster as he fell asleep against Ted's chest. Between the repeating tick of the clock and the sound of their combined breaths, his eyes drooped lower. And for the first time in a while, he fell asleep content.


End file.
